


in which roman's boyfriends get hecking kidnapped

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Roman is the prince of a kingdom.  His boyfriends get kidnapped for leverage against him while he's away on business.  Gratuitous hurt/comfort ensues.





	in which roman's boyfriends get hecking kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I wrote this for: "40 (I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you) 80 (I’ve always been honest with you.) and 92 (You make me happy) for Moceit? Or like, any ship you like with Deceit?"  
> I don't normally post tumblr prompt fics over here, but they also aren't normally 2200 words long.

Patton wakes up alone, but that doesn’t upset him too much.  He may not know exactly where his partners are, but Dolion won’t have gone far without telling him something, and Roman should be returning from his royal duties before  _ very _ long.  Just a couple more days!  That’s what Patton keeps telling himself, at least.  Anyway, he and Dolion have each other, so it’s not too lonely while he’s gone.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts of missing Roman, despite all attempts to convince himself he isn’t sad, and realizes he should probably get out of bed.  Judging by the sun visible through the window, it’s getting late in the morning. He stretches and sighs, not wanting to leave the nice warm blankets. … Wait… He can take the blankets  _ with _ him, duh.  He wraps himself up in a way that will hopefully minimize tripping and makes his way out into the hallway.  Maybe the kitchens will be empty enough at this point that he can get away with making his own breakfast? He’s still not used to the part of the whole “dating a prince” experience that involves people wanting to do everything for him all the time.  He knows it’s their job, but it makes him feel a bit weird.

Preoccupied as he is with thoughts of food, Patton doesn’t even notice when he passes someone in the hallway.  It’s unlike him not to wave and greet every single person he encounters with enthusiasm. Unfortunately for Patton, it’s also very convenient for this particular stranger.  He lays a hand on Patton’s arm as he walks by, as if to get his attention. Patton finally turns to acknowledge him—only for the man to grab him and slap a hand over his mouth.  He registers too late the sharp pain where the man touched him, injecting him with something. His mind already feels fuzzy. Patton tries to call for help, but- that’s why his mouth is covered, right.  Fighting would have been fairly useless even if he weren’t drugged. After a very brief struggle, he lets his head drop, giving up.

And nearly falls over when the man lets him go, collapsing to the floor himself with a dagger in his side.  Dolion appears out of nowhere, and Patton thinks he much prefers swooning into his arms when it’s on purpose.

“Where’d you come from?” he mumbles, fighting to stay awake.  “Y’could’ve got hurt if he saw you…”

Dolion readjusts his hold and starts half-leading, half-carrying Patton back to their room, where he’ll be able to let him pass out safely and then call for guards.  He can’t quite resist a sappy line, though—that must be Roman rubbing off on him.  **“I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you.”** Patton smiles and rests his head on the other’s shoulder.  He knows it’s true: Dolion wouldn’t have done something as possibly dangerous as that for just anyone, after all.

The moment is broken when the first man turns out to have three associates, who come around the corner looking to find out why a simple kidnapping of the prince’s boyfriend is taking so long.  Dolion tries his best, but he can’t fight three people and protect a half-conscious Patton at the same time, especially now that he’s unquestionably lost the element of surprise. It’s not long before the world goes dark for both of them.

* * *

 

 

Patton wakes up alone, and as soon as he remembers why, he curls up in the unfamiliar bed and cries.  He doesn’t know where he is, or why, or where  _ Dolion _ is and what if they’ve killed him?  The last thing he remembers is the fighting, but he passed out before he could see how it ended.  And now… 

He sits up despite the aching of his head and looks around.  Now he’s in a room—locked in, he assumes—and it’s… surprisingly nice.  He’s a prisoner, yes, but at least they seem to care about making sure he’s comfortable.  A cup of water has been left for him on a table by the bed, and he doesn’t hesitate to drink it- it’s not as if they really need to drug him more than they already have, after all, and he’s thirsty.  Shortly after he finishes it, the door is unlocked and some sort of guard enters, while another remains outside to guard the door. Patton begins to stand, but falls back onto the bed when he realizes how weak his legs still are.  “Why am I here?” he asks cautiously. “What do you want with me?”

“Don’t worry, we have no intention of harming you,” the guard says.  “We only need you here as… insurance. You can go home just as soon as your boyfriend gives us what we want.”

Patton feels slightly guilty about how relieved he is to hear that.  Roman will surely get him out of here as soon as he can, one way or another, but he hates the idea of being the reason these kidnappers get whatever they demand.  It wouldn’t be right.

“Here, you’re probably hungry.  You were out for a while.” He places a tray on the bedside table and turns to leave.  “If you need anything else, knock on the door or just shout. There will be someone outside at all times.”

“Wait!”

He turns back around and gestures for Patton to speak.

“What, uh… what did you do with Dolion?”

“Who- oh, you mean the guy that stabbed Keith?  What is he, your secret personal guard or something?  We put him in the  _ dungeon. _  Because he  _ stabbed Keith.” _

Patton’s eyes widen.  “How- how long?”

“Well, he’s been there about as long as you’ve been in here… a good few hours, I’d guess?”

“Oh  _ no, _ you have to bring him up here- you don’t understand,” he pleads when the guard gives him an incredulous look, “he’s, he was cursed, years ago- he’ll  _ die _ if he gets too cold, you can’t leave him there!  I’ll… I’ll fight you, if you don’t, and you’ll have to hurt me, and Roman will  _ never _ give you what you want if you hurt me.”

The guard blinks, taken aback by Patton’s sudden shift from rather passive to fierce.  “Alright, fine, I’ll have him brought up. But if  _ either _ of you causes trouble he’s going right back.  Got it?”

Patton nods about fifteen times in a row and falls back against the pillows in relief.  “Thank you, thank you so much.”

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes pass before the door opens again.  Patton has been working on getting his legs to work in the meantime, and he pushes himself up to help Dolion as soon as he stumbles into the room.  Just as Patton had feared, he’s freezing, not to mention the bruises and other injuries from the fight. He pulls him over to the bed and cocoons them both in the blankets.  “I’ve got you, hon, you’ll be okay.” Dolion just shivers, burrowing into his chest. It doesn’t look like he’s in any shape to respond yet, so Patton goes on rambling, telling him everything is going to be fine, Roman will get them out of here soon and he’s  _ definitely _ not about to let anyone return him to the dungeon.

“As much as I know you’re only saying all this to make me feel better, I have to admit it’s working.”  Patton nearly cries when he finally hears Dolion’s voice, confirming he’s at least closer to okay.

“I’m not just saying it,” he counters, pulling the other closer and laying them both down.  Even sitting up for very long is tiring, and he imagines Dolion must be exhausted too, after everything he’s recently been through.

“Patton, honestly, you don’t need to-”

**“I’ve** **_always_ ** **been honest with you.”**  Patton presses his face into Dolion’s hair.  He can’t help it, he needs as much contact as he can get to reassure himself they’re not separated anymore.  “And I’m telling you now, honestly, we’re going to be okay. Ro wouldn’t leave us here.”

“You’re right,” he sighs.  He shoves his own face into Patton’s shoulder and doesn’t bother resisting the urge to slip his hands up under Patton’s shirt, getting that tiny bit closer to the warmth he so needs at the moment… and the fact it’s coming from his boyfriend doesn’t hurt, either.  “…Sleep now?”

Patton nods.  Never mind the fact that he only woke up an hour ago, he could still go for a nap.  “Are you warm enough? And comfy?”

“Getting there… ‘s not dangerous anymore, don’ think.”  Judging by the clarity (or lack thereof) of his speech, he’s half-asleep already.  Poor thing… Patton wishes he could personally fight whoever decided to lock his  _ clearly part snake _ boyfriend in a cold dungeon cell.  Just because it’s a fairly obscure curse doesn’t excuse them acting like it doesn’t matter.

“Thank goodness,” he breathes, continuing to comfort him in lieu of actually trying to fight anyone.  “Go ahead and sleep, baby, I’ll be here.”

* * *

 

 

Patton quickly loses track of how long the two of them have been here.  Dolion tells him it’s been no more than a few days, but… well, it takes one to know one vis-à-vis saying things just to make each other feel better.  One would think the regular delivery of meals would make it easy to track how much time is passing- and it  _ would, _ if they didn’t spend so much time  _ sleeping. _  Patton is fairly sure at this point they  _ have _ been drugging the food, making sure they’re too sleepy to try escaping.  … He has to admit, though, it’s not so bad spending the better part of every day dozing in his boyfriend’s arms, as long as he doesn’t think too hard about their circumstances.  At least they have each other, right?

Amusingly enough, it’s turned out these people genuinely had no idea Dolion was part of the relationship thanks to his discomfort with PDA, and now they seem to believe Patton is having an affair or something.  Well, good. If they were to realize they actually have  _ two _ people very important to Roman, they might increase their demands.  They can go on thinking otherwise, and Patton and Dolion will go on providing each other all the comfort and affection they can.

Which is what they’re doing when the door slams open and several guards rush in, shouting to get up and follow them.  “We have to move you for security reasons,” one of them explains shortly, pulling Patton out of the room as he tries to stop and grab a blanket (he’s sleepy, okay?).  “I’m sure the situation will be resolved soon. Nothing you should worry about.” Patton clings to Dolion’s arm—as well as he can, when they’re both practically being dragged down the hall—and exchanges a hopeful look with him.  Maybe…  _ maybe. _

The most secure place for keeping someone out, it appears, is the same as the most secure place for keeping someone  _ in, _ and they end up in the same cell Patton earlier begged to get Dolion out of.  “You won’t be here long, calm down,” a guard says, walking away and ignoring Patton’s shouting.

A door closes distantly and Patton slumps in defeat, going to sit on the wooden bench that serves as the room’s only furniture.  “I’m so sorry.” He wraps his arms around Dolion, who he can tell is already feeling the chill. “I know I promised you wouldn’t have to be here again…”

“It’s fine, love.  There’s nothing you could have done.”  Dolion nuzzles into him. “Besides, you’re here to keep me warm.”

“I am,” Patton agrees.  He leans his forehead against Dolion’s and sighs.  Please let them be out of here soon… 

Half an hour goes by before the door is thrown open again.  Patton looks up, holding his cold-blooded boyfriend close and ready to give the guards another piece of his mind, and sees-

“Roman!”

Roman throws down his sword and rushes into the room.  “Finally,” he breathes, hugging both of them at once. “I’m sorry it took so long to find you, my darlings, please believe I haven’t stopped searching for a minute since you went missing- are you hurt- let’s get you out of here, shall we?”

Dolion blinks at him- the temperature is doing bad things to his processing time.  “Ro?”

“Yes, Doll, it’s me.”  Roman scoops him up in his arms.  “Shall we go?”

“I can walk,” he protests quietly, not that anyone listens.  Patton attaches himself to Roman’s side, practically wrapped around him, and the three make their way outside.

It’s not until they’re all the way out, sitting on the grass in the warmth of a spring day, that Roman cries.  The carriage is right there, waiting to take them home, and he sits down on the ground with the loves of his life in his arms and cries.

“Roman!” Patton exclaims, cupping his face.  “Are you okay? Did  _ you _ get hurt?”

“No, no,” Roman shakes his head.  “I’m okay. I’m okay now, it’s happy tears, I promise, I-I just missed you both so  _ much! _ **You make me happy…** it was hell being without you, even just for the few days I was gone, and then I came home and  _ you _ were gone and-”  He takes a deep breath and finishes, “I love you two.  I love you. I don’t ever want to lose you like this again.”

“Rest assured we’ll do our best not to be lost,” says Dolion with a half-suppressed smirk.  Roman laughs wetly, and hugs his boyfriends even closer because he  _ loves them so much, _ and maybe his driver can just wait for a bit while they sit here and make up for their time apart.


End file.
